Starshine Legacy: Mystery of the Soulriders
pierwsza gra z serii Starshine Legacy. Opis polskiego wydawcy Tajemnica Gwiezdnych Jeźdźcow to pierwszy z czterech tytułów z serii Starshine, stanowiący połączenie prostej gry przygodowej oraz zręcznościówki. Produkt ten opracowano w głównej mierze z myślą o młodszych przedstawicielkach żeńskiej części społeczeństwa. Fabuła Poziom 1 : Złote Gwiazdy: 3 Lisa przybywa do szkoły pierwszego dnia swojego pobytu w Jorviku. Oglądając szafkę z nagrodami, spotyka tajemniczego mężczyznę nazwiskiem Sands. Następnie idzie do sekretariatu, by poznać swój plan lekcji, i spotyka tam Anne, która obiecuje pomóc Lisie, jeśli ta przekaże jej numer Joshowi. Szukając woźnego, Lisa napotyka panią Graham, która zakazuje dziewczynie chodzić po korytarzu bez podręczników. Anne radzi Lisie, by poszła do Lindy, najmądrzejszej dziewczyny w szkole i pożyczyła od niej podręczniki. Linda zgadza się, ale dziewczyny potrzebują pomocy Alex, ponieważ Linda zgubiła klucze do swojej szafki. Lisa zdobywa podręczniki i znajduje w szafce Lindy telefon Sabine. Chwilę później jest świadkiem oskarżeń Sabine wobec woźnego, jakoby Linda ukradła jej telefon. Lisa oddaje dziewczynie telefon, a potem znajduje upuszczone przez nią klucze do szafki Lindy. Woźny daje Lisie plan lekcji, a dziewczyna podejrzewa, że Sabine chciała wrobić Lindę. Poziom 2 : Złote Gwiazdy: 3 Lisa przybywa do stadniny w poszukiwaniu Lindy, by oddać jej klucze. W stajni spotyka chorego konia imieniem Starshine, z którym może się komunikować. Przekonana o wartości konia prosi Hermana , właściciela stadniny, by ten pozwolił jej dosiąść konia. Starshine jest słaby, ale dziewczynie udaje się nawiązać z nim nić porozumienia. W stadninie zbiera się spory tłumek obserwujący widowisko, między innymi Sabine i pan Sands, na widok którego koń słabnie. Lisa usiłuje odnaleźć w sobie siłę, by go uleczyć, lecz nie udaje jej się to. Pan Sands proponuje kupno konia, ale Herman odmawia. Wtedy do Lisy dzwoni Linda, która wzywa ją do szkolnej biblioteki. Poziom 3 thumb|Polska okładka gry : Złote Gwiazdy: 3 Lisa potajemnie wślizguje się do szkoły i unikając woźnego, dostaje do biblioteki. Linda prosi dziewczynę o odnalezienie kilku zagubionych książek, a potem wspólnie przeglądają dokumenty dotyczące korporacji Dark Core, znajdują także ponad stuletnie zdjęcie pana Sandsa. Niedługo potem Anne dzwoni do Lisy i zawiadamia, że Starshine został porwany. Poziom 4 : Złote Gwiazdy: 3 Lisa przybywa do stajni, by porozmawiać z Anne i Alex. Znajdują w pobliżu boksu Starshine pudełko zapałek z napisem "Barykada DC". Lisa już ma wyjść ze stajni, gdy przychodzi Sabine i zamyka całą trójkę w środku. Z pomocą dziewczyn Lisie udaje się wydostać, ponadto Alex podarowuje jej swój tajemniczy gadżet. Lisa wyrusza na poszukiwanie konia. Poziom 5 : Złote Gwiazdy: 5 Lisa dociera do kompleksu przemysłowego Dark Core. Unikając świateł reflektorów prześlizguje się do magazynu, w którym przetrzymywany jest Starshine. Ponownie próbuje go wyleczyć i tym razem jej się udaje. Przy pomocy gadżetu Alex uwalnia konia z klatki i wspólnie uciekają. Poziom 6 : Złote Gwiazdy: 4 Ledwo wydostali się z kompleksu przemysłowego, Lisa wyczuwa obecność tajemniczego jeźdźca, który ich goni. Uciekając przed nim, docierają na kamienną polanę, na której wyryte są rysunki uderzająco podobne do Lisy i jej nowych koleżanek. Poziom 7 : Złote Gwiazdy: 1Lisa bierze udział w zawodach - wyścigu z Sabine. Mimo usilnych starań przeciwniczki udaje jej się zwyciężyć, choć jeszcze niedawno Starshine był ciężko chory. en:Starshine Legacy: Mystery of the Soul Riders sv:Starshine Legacy: Mysteriet med Ödesryttarna Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Starshine Legacy